Inu-yasha & the Evil Ramen
by the white rabbit
Summary: Inu-yasha hungry and wants his ramen. afunny fic about that special bag of ramen. plz R+R.


**Notes**  
  
- Hi people just wanted to let you know this is my first Inu-yasha fic. I hope I did ok. Please review it if u have any suggestions for me for future ideas or anything. And to let you know that I own none of the characters in Inu-yasha. The wonderful and amazing Rumiko Takahashi owns them all. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-yasha  
  
&  
  
The Evil Ramen  
  
  
  
It was an average day in the Feudal ages. Inu-yasha and company had just had another encounter with Sesssho-maru, and it showed. Inu-yasha was dripping blood. Kagome was aching all over. So they decided to settle down and take a rest for a while.  
  
"Over here looks pretty good," Kagome said exasperated, "We'll rest here." As she said this she set down her HUGE pack. She took out some matches so they could start a fire and have some food.  
  
"Umm…could one of you go get some wood?" she asked.  
  
"I'll go Kagome," volunteered Sango. She picked up her boomerang and went off.  
  
While this was going on, Inu-yasha was up in tree (as always) staring off into who knows where. Shippo was playing with Miroku. Then all of a sudden there was a loud rumble like thunder. A mighty roar issued from Inu- yasha. Kagome and all the others look towards Inu-yasha.  
  
"What was that?!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"It was really loud, like thunder or lightning," Miroku added.  
  
"Shut-up you idiots, it was just my stomach!" Inu-yasha roared. With that he turned away from the group.  
  
"What's his problem?" Shippo asked confused.  
  
"I don't know, but that's Inu-yasha for you," Kagome commented.  
  
Once Sango returned with the wood, they got the fire starting. And of course they were all tired so they took a nap. Kagome lay against a tree with Shippo laying in her lap. Sango was nearby, and Miroku was at another tree.  
  
Inu-yasha was still in "his tree", and still as hungry as hell. He decided to see what Kagome had in her bag. He leaped down from the tree, and sneaked over quietly and opened the bag. Victory! Inu-yasha had found ramen. He adored ramen.  
  
"Aww…..ramen," He mumbled as he sniffed the package. He darted away towards the fire, which was still going, and started to open the bag. But it would not open.  
  
"Damn ramen. OPEN! I, Inu-yasha command you to," he yelled. But the bag would still not open. "damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"  
  
Inu-yasha thought, "How can I open this cursed ramen?" then something came to him. Kagome's arrows. He again searched through Kagome's bag and found the bow and arrows. He fit the arrow to the bow and took aim. He missed the first two tries, but then finally hit the ramen bag. Once it hit the bag, Inu-yasha ran to the ramen and inspected it. No hole or tear in it.  
  
Next, he tried his own stuff. He tried the Claws of Exorcism and his Claws of Blood, but still no opening in the bag. He pulled out the Tetsusagiga and cut at the ramen bag violently, but still nothing. He then tried to use a few of Shippo's leaves, but that didn't work. He thought of using Sango's boomerang, but he dared not go near it. During all of these tries Inu-yasha made a very big mess of his surroundings. Trees were blown away, there were holes in the ground where he threw the ramen down multiple times. But still the ramen would not open.  
  
"What is wrong with this damn, cursed ramen?!?!?!?!?" he screamed to the open sky. Because of his rantings and ravings, he woke up Kagome. Yawning and tired, Kagome went to see what the hell was going on.  
  
"Did Sesssho-maru attack again?" she asked when she saw the damage down to the area.  
  
"No, he didn't. Its this stupid ramen it won't open." Inu-yasha complained.  
  
"Give it here," Kagome said, "I'll open it."  
  
"YOU? You open it. How could a wench like you open when a demon lie myself could not?" Inu-yasha spat out. As he laughed, Kagome took the ramen from Inu-yasha, and examined it. Then she pulled the bag sideways and it opened. Inu-yasha stopped. He looked from the ramen to Kagome.  
  
"H..ho..how did you do that?" he stuttered.  
  
"Oh it was easy, I tore at the part of the bag that said 'tear here'." She said simply.  
  
With that Inu-yasha fell down from the confusion and the humiliation. How could he have forgotten to actually look at the bag? He fainted and napped. When he awoke he smelled ramen, awww delicious ramen, he thought. He went to the smell. He saw Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango all sitting round the fire with empty bowls.  
  
"So where's my bowl of ramen?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"We left it over there, by Shippo," Sango answered and pointed. Inu-yasha walked over to the bowl. But when he looked into the bowl there was nothing.  
  
"Where is it? Where's my ramen!?" He yelled.  
  
"Umm… well…I was still hungry when I finished my ramen," Shippo stuttered, "And….you were still asleep…so well I ate yours. I'm REALLY sorry Inu- yasha!"  
  
"You what?!" Inu-yasha said as his eye started to twitch violently. That had done it Inu-yasha went into an all out frenzy. He chased Shippo around wildly with the Tetsusagiga. 


End file.
